Sigh
by akamai
Summary: No, this isn’t some drama or romance, so sorry. It’s an interesting short story though for those of you who like that. The good part is that it ryhmes! Please R&R.


No, this isn't some drama or romance, so sorry. It's an interesting short story though for those of you who like that. The good part is that it ryhmes!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans!

**Sigh**

One fine morning, when the skies were royal blue, a young changeling named Beast Boy woke up to seek his tofu. He checked the counters, the fridge, and beneath the tiled floor, but all he gained was pure vacancy, nothing more. He leaned against the kitchen wall and scrunched up against it so that he seemed so small. Without his tofu he just might die! And with this thought he let out a sigh.

-

That afternoon a girl colored orange was skipping through the hall. She smiled, laughed and twirled around as if she were at a ball. She urged her friends to join her, but they simply stated "no" they insisted they had things to do, and important places to go. She was all alone, but content to a high degree, if only her friends could see how fun this can be! Her loving pet joined her, but soon left the scene. To him after a while it got very boring. After a moment she became tired and slumped to the floor not being able to fly, and after all was said and done she let out a heavy sigh.

-

Evening came and the strong metal one was kneeling while working on his car. He was almost finished, almost done! His car could now go fast and far. Deep in the engine a wire was out of place, and he reached down to fix it as sparks flew up all over the place. He turned his head to shield his face, but he didn't do it with much grace. While doing so he happened to pull the wrong wire and out of the engine formed a large fire! He got up as soon as he could to put it out, but the car exploded and he let out a shout!

His right eye narrowed, as well as his electric eye, and he glanced at the ruins so he stood up and sighed.

-

A young boy, at about sixteen, sat on his bed later that night. He was working on something because a day without work just didn't feel right. He needed a weapon, something real new! Something to impress the others-that was important too. On his bed laid many nails, big ones and small ones to complete his project. At one in the morning, he needed the last one and looking for it wasn't exactly fun. The last nail on his bed had seemed to have rolled away and without it there would be a delay! He jumped off his bed in an impressive style and at his performance he managed a little smile. However the nail was still nowhere to be seen but little did he know that it was right under his sheet! He gave up rather easily and decided not to try, so he got back up on his bed and let out a sigh.

-

There was a last one in the tower who still was awake. She couldn't go to sleep for it was for her own sake. She had nightmares during the nights before and they were too intense for her to ignore. She had told her friends...the first time that is, and they interrogated her as if she were taking a quiz. She did not want to go through that again and worry her friends since she knew her nightmares would eventually come to an end. However, she did not go to sleep that hour, or the next, even if her mind was off that subject. Without any sleep you'd think she would cry. But she didn't, so she closed her eyes and sighed.

-

The next morning came, and for the most part, the Titans' attitudes were very bright. It was as if yesterday never happened, and everything was all right.

Later in the day at about half past four, a soft sound pounded at the front door. Five packages were left with no name, and the children wondered if it was just a stupid game.

The first one they opened was addressed to Beast Boy and upon seeing his gift he cried with joy. Twenty cans of tofu were placed neatly in the box and since he received it for nothing, he was quite in shock.

The second package was addressed to Starfire, which had purple ribbons wrapped carefully around it. They were so neat that they perfectly fit. She opened it up with aconfused look on her face, but the others had noticed she also opened it with much grace. When the ribbons were off and she looked inside, lay a musical ballerina that danced and looked as happy as a princess, or a bride.

The third package was actually made of steel, but Cyborg opened it as if it were no big deal. Inside were many tools and a few new wires. They looked safer than his last ones, and it filled his desire.

The fourth package had a large "R" imprinted on the front and they all know who it was for. Robin opened his present as if it were a race since he saw how satisfied the others were with their case. Inside laid fifty different nails in a jar. (This made Cyborg and Beast Boy laugh so hard!) A look of disappointment was shone on Robin's face, but Starfire tapped him on the shoulder, and told him to look again inside the case. Weapons of many kinds seemed to just have appeared there!

So it was confirmed that everyone's gift so far was fair.

It was no question for who the last gift was for. Raven who was standing in a corner came forward. Her package was dark blue and she opened it with her powers. Inside was a small pillow and a blanket thats folding probably took hours. Her friends noticed that she smiled softly and blushed. Whoever gave this gift didn't know exactly what she needed, but if they wanted to make her happy, they definitely succeeded.

And for the rest of the day, the Titans didn't have to sigh, they were happy and they knew it. It was something they couldn't deny.

* * *

**AN**: Pretty dumb, huh? If you think so, the explaination is that I thought of this when I was brushing my teeth last night and sighed. Then this idea popped up!

The line, "Without his tofu he just might die!" You all know he isn't going to die without tofu, right? Because there are some who would take it seriously. I felt bad for making Robin give up easily on looking for his nail. I know he wouldn't have really given up, but I had to make him sigh! Since the nail was under his sheets, just imagine that he couldn't feel it. (That happened to me once before...) I also wasn't sure about doing the package thing though, since the last time the Titans' got a package and the whole Puppet King deal happened...Anyway, if you want to review, then review.


End file.
